


Une homophobie ordinaire

by Kurohagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: Un événement douloureux ne protège pas les deux hommes amoureux de la bêtise humaine





	Une homophobie ordinaire

A **uteur :** Kuro-Hagi – 28/04/2018

**Genre :** Yaoi – Tranche de vie

**Disclaimer :** Tout ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Note :** Bonjour à tous. Je vous poste aujourd'hui, un texte écrit plus par besoin que par plaisir pour une fois.

Ce texte est basé sur une histoire vraie et dédié à ma marraine qui est partie le 28 mars dernier.

**Remerciements :** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture de ce texte. A Futae pour ses encouragements.

* * *

**Une homophobie ordinaire**

Daiki entra dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse accompagné de son petit ami. Des sanglots, quelques chuchotements, une ambiance lourde.

Satsuki était là assise à la droite de la défunte, triturant un mouchoir. A côté d'elle Tatsuya avait glissé une main dans la sienne. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une demi-queue. On le voyait très rarement coiffé ainsi mais la mère de Satsuki avait toujours aimé voir son visage dégagé. Alors pour elle aujourd'hui, il avait fait cet effort. Bizarrement, cela lui donnait un air plus sévère et plus impressionnant.

L'ancien As de Touou ne prêta pas réellement attention aux autres personnes présentes dans l'assistance, bien que les visages lui étaient familiers, quelques membres de la famille proche, des amis, des collègues… Madame Momoi était bien entourée aujourd'hui pour ses adieux.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, cette femme avait été présente dans sa vie. Elle était forte. Dans les premières années, elle avait mené de front sa vie de mère célibataire et sa carrière professionnelle. Daiki se souvenait d'une femme souriante mais fatiguée. Elle rentrait tôt du travail pour être présente pour sa fille, mais chaque soir une fois Satsuki couchée, elle passait plusieurs heures à taper les documents qu'elle n'avait pas pu traiter dans la journée. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, toujours présente pour les autres. Ses collègues pouvaient frapper à sa porte pour pleurer dans son bureau autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Ses frères et soeurs pouvaient compter sur elle pour prendre soin de leurs parents. Sa meilleure amie, la mère de Daiki, lui confiait son fils pour l'élever quand celle-ci n'avait plus la force de le faire.

* * *

Un jour elle fît la connaissance d'un homme par le biais d'une agence de rencontre. Il avait deux enfants. Ils se marièrent et Satsuki gagnât ainsi un grand frère et une grande sœur. Les trois enfants s'entendaient bien, mais ne se voyaient pas souvent. Daiki avait continué à vivre régulièrement chez eux. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le nouveau papa de sa meilleure amie. Il adorait réparer les voitures avec lui, bricoler ici ou là et aller à la pêche. Il n'avait pas de père et pour lui cet homme était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Satsuki avait un peu plus de mal avec lui, elle disait qu'il était con et que sa vision de la société était nulle. Le jeune garçon ne voyait pas ça lui, juste les franches rigolades entre hommes et la pêche. Madame Momoi avait donc refait sa vie, changé son nom. Ainsi elle avait donc eu trois enfants, bien qu'un seul était de sa chair, elle les chérissait tous autant. Elle géra les jalousies, les échecs et les succès. Elle était là pour les consoler, les soutenir, les rattraper au moindre faux pas.

Elle était forte. Mais c'était une femme qui avait aussi ses faiblesses, choisissant un homme sur catalogue pour ne pas affronter la solitude. Une femme qui ne savait pas dire non aux personnes qu'elle aimait, acceptant tout et surtout leur manque de reconnaissance. Il s'était mis à boire. Elle avait gardé la tête haute.

Toujours disponible, elle accueillait à bras ouverts toutes les pauvres âmes en peine qui avaient besoin de vider leur sac. Mais sa propre peine, elle la gardait au fond d'elle sans jamais la partager luttant contre vents et marées.

Au lycée, Daiki avait commencé à comprendre ce que Satsuki reprochait à son beau-père. Déjà, l'adolescent était devenu méfiant face à un homme qui buvait trop. L'homme continuait de le considérer comme son fils. Il se savait apprécié de lui, mais la réciprocité n'était plus totale. Et puis, il avait eu des paroles racistes, des discours sexistes et il critiquait sans cesse le basket… Dans le même temps, le jeune basketteur se découvrait une attirance pour les hommes, enfin pour un homme en particulier. Il l'avait pressenti que ce père de substitution qu'il avait admiré autrefois réprouverait.

Un soir, invités à déjeuner par la famille Kuroko avec leurs parents respectifs, sa meilleure amie était venue accompagnée de Tatsuya qu'elle fréquentait déjà depuis quelques temps, Seijuurou le petit ami de Tetsuya n'était pas disponible, quant à Daiki il était venu avec son compagnon Taiga. Lorsque, le beau-père de Satsuki avait compris quelle relation entretenait les deux garçons, il avait fait un scandale, rejetant la faute entière sur Taiga, le 'déviant', qui avait sali Daiki, qui l'avait sorti du droit chemin.

Daiki s'était insurgé, rétorquant que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, que c'était lui qui était tombé amoureux le premier.

Des cris, des larmes, de la vaisselle brisée. Monsieur Kuroko avait demandé à Monsieur Momoi de partir ne pouvant accepter une personne aussi intolérante sous son toit. La mère de Satsuki s'était excusée pour lui auprès de Taiga, de leurs hôtes et de toutes les personnes présentes et elle était partie avec son mari.

Depuis dix ans s'étaient écoulés. Cet événement avait été douloureux pour Daiki, il avait eu le sentiment de perdre son père pour la deuxième fois.

Quelques années après la découverte de l'homosexualité de Daiki, Madame Momoi s'apprêtait à quitter son second mari, ne le supportant plus. Il lui semblait être de plus en plus intolérant, méchant et alcoolique. Alors qu'elle trouvait enfin le courage de mettre fin à cette relation, il était tombé malade. Une cirrhose. Malgré son ressentiment pour lui, elle ne l'abandonna pas. Elle le supporta, le soutint, lui fit ses soins alors qu'il déclinait de plus en plus malmené par la maladie. Et puis, il arriva le moment où il fut à l'article de la mort. Daiki avait souhaité qu'il meurt enfin, pour la libérer et qu'elle puisse enfin vivre. Satsuki l'avait souhaité aussi. Beaucoup d'autres également. Et puis un miracle, il obtint une greffe de rein. Un rein malade certes, mais d'une pathologie avec laquelle on pouvait vivre longtemps en prenant un traitement adapté. Il fût donc sauvé. Il avait eu droit à une seconde chance.

* * *

A présent, Daiki et Satsuki avaient trente-deux ans. La jeune femme avait eu deux enfants avec Tatsuya et attendait le troisième. Daiki vivait toujours avec Taiga, heureux. Il n'avait pas revu Monsieur Momoi, jusqu'à le recroiser à l'hôpital, quelques mois auparavant, en rendant visite à sa deuxième mère mourante. Il n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Etrangement, Monsieur Momoi l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Ils avaient discuté de ses études, qu'il avait terminé avec brio, de sa carrière montante de policier, de pêche et même un peu de basket. Ils avaient même évoqué rapidement sa vie sentimentale.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous réunis pour enterrer cette femme formidable qui était décédée à même pas soixante ans des suites d'une grave maladie comme on dit. Un cancer. Ouais, une de ces sales cochonneries s'était attaquée à son cerveau et ne lui avait pas laissée plus d'un an à vivre. Et elle, contrairement à son mari, n'avait pas eu le droit à une seconde chance.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous là pour lui faire un dernier adieu.

Une main se posa doucement dans son dos, Taiga. Daiki comprit le message. Le cœur lourd il s'avança jusqu'à sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Il sentait que son petit ami venait derrière lui, silencieux mais présent. C'était rassurant. Satsuki leva des yeux rougis sur lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu sans maquillage. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré. Sa mère était partie, la laissant orpheline. Il vit ses yeux s'embuer à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent. Il baissa vivement les paupières mais c'était trop tard, il les sentait affluer. Le pouvoir des larmes était grand, il suffisait de croiser un regard dans lequel notre tristesse se reflétait pour les voir accourir. Il avait déjà tant pleuré, mais visiblement ce n'était pas encore assez. Il enlaça sa meilleure amie longuement, partageant sa peine. Enfin, il se sépara d'elle. Il essuya ses larmes discrètement, honteux de se montrer aussi faible. Taiga lui prit la main et ils s'approchèrent du corps sans vie pour un dernier hommage. Il salua sa presque mère silencieusement. Il lui dit à quel point il l'aimait. Il lui rappela qu'elle serait toujours sa tante adorée et lui promit de prendre soin de Satsuki. Des images de repas de famille, de cette femme souriante, de bons moments lui revinrent à l'esprit et le chagrin lui tomba dessus de nouveau qu'il était faible, son cœur se serra et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il retint ses larmes. Se tournant vers son petit ami il posa son front contre son épaule et se mordit la lèvre fortement. Ce geste devant une telle assemblée était déjà trop il le savait, pourtant il aurait aimé bien plus, il voulait le confort des bras de son homme. Il resta comme ça un moment, ne pouvant malgré tout se permettre plus, avant de finalement parvenir à échapper aux pleurs. Il se redressa, évitant les regards de l'assistance qu'il sentait sur lui, sur eux, désapprobateurs, méprisants ou juste curieux. Il détestait chacun d'eux. Il garda cette main dans la sienne qui par quelques caresses discrètes, lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa douleur. Il posa son regard sur le sol et attendit sans s'assoir, incapable de plus regarder sa tante figée dans la mort, mais souhaitant malgré tout la veiller. Quelques personnes encore entrèrent dans la pièce. Après s'être recueillis auprès de la défunte, ils allèrent s'assoir avec les autres.

Le silence pesant était brisé par quelques sanglots, des soupirs, des reniflements. La porte s'ouvrit encore, Daiki n'y prêtait plus attention.

"Non ! Il n'a rien à faire ici ! Je ne veux pas le voir !"

Surpris, Daiki leva les yeux sur le veuf qui pointait Taiga du doigt.

"Il souille de sa présence la mémoire de ma femme ! SORS D'ICI !"

Satsuki et Tatsuya s'étaient levés d'un seul mouvement. La jeune femme s'énerva.

"Taiga est mon ami ! Maman l'appréciait ! Il a le droit d'être ici !"

"C'est moi qui paye cet enterrement ! C'est moi qui décide qui a le droit ou non d'être là ! Et lui je veux pas le voir !"

Satsuki encaissa le coup, elle abandonna et se rassit sur sa chaise sans oser regarder ses amis. Même l'enterrement de sa mère lui était volé par cet homme qu'elle détestait tant. Tatsuya la prit dans ses bras. Daiki bouillait de rage, cet homme qu'il avait reconnu, aimé comme un père, manquait de respect une nouvelle fois à son petit ami, à ce qu'ils étaient, à sa femme et à sa fille. La main de Taiga le tenait fermement. Daiki s'excusa auprès de son amie et de la défunte et se dirigea vers la sortie sans lâcher la main du tigre. Alors qu'ils passaient près de Monsieur Momoi, celui-ci sourit à Daiki.

"Daiki… Tu peux rester… C'est juste lui."

Taiga, qui avait un peu anticipé les choses connaissant le tempérament sanguin de son amant le maîtrisa rapidement pour l'empêcher de frapper le 'bienfaiteur' de ces obsèques.

"Dai… C'est bon… Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Calme-toi…"

Le tigre l'entraîna jusqu'à l'extérieur où il le lâcha enfin et il put laisser éclater sa rage dans un rugissement hargneux. Il tourna en rond comme un fauve en cage avant de faire face à Taiga toujours calme. Il saisit sa nuque avec douceur et posa son front contre le sien.

"Je suis désolé Tai… Je suis désolé…"

"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait."

Les mains de son amant se posèrent sur ses hanches.

"Je vais attendre là… Tu peux retourner avec Satsuki."

"Non. Je reste avec toi. Il te rejette c'est moi qu'il chasse. Satsu comprendra. Et j'ai déjà fait mes adieux… J'en pouvais plus de rester à l'intérieur de toute façon."

Il faisait frais, mais le soleil commençait à réchauffer l'air. C'était le printemps. Épaule contre épaule, les deux basketteurs attendaient assis sur un parapet. Daiki ferma les yeux. Le chagrin l'épuisait. L'odeur des fleurs naissantes embaumait l'air. Elle aimait les fleurs. Son jardin, c'était son monde à elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu de son mari, d'avoir la liberté de faire ce qu'elle voulait de celui attenant à la maison dont IL était seul propriétaire et où elle n'avait jamais vraiment été chez elle. Et ce jardin était magnifique. Jusqu'à la fin, alors que sa mémoire se faisait défaillante, elle n'avait pas oublié le nom des plantes. Elle les connaissait toutes. Elle les aimait toutes. Son Eden allait se retrouver à l'abandon. Il fleurirait ce printemps, il emplirait l'air de ses senteurs sucrées et doucereuses pour la dernière fois pour un dernier adieu lui aussi. Dans ce jardin, il avait beaucoup joué avec Satsuki. Ils avaient aidé, fait des bêtises et surtout s'étaient émerveillés devant leurs 'premières fleurs' à eux. Ils avaient appris énormément de choses dans cet espace de nature, dans ce havre de paix odorant.

"Je croyais avoir dit que je voulais pas le voir ici ?"

Taiga n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Daiki était debout et son poing furieux s'écrasait sur la joue du veuf. Satsuki cria. Le tigre ceintura son petit ami l'empêchant de porter un second coup. Celui-ci se contenta alors de hurler.

"ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! De quel droit tu juges les gens ? De quel droit tu te crois supérieur ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre que j'sois homo ?! Ça change quoi à ta putain de vie de merde ?"

Rien évidemment ça ne changeait rien. Daiki et Taiga étaient plutôt chanceux. Tout leur entourage proche, leurs familles et leurs amis, les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour eux avaient accepté leur relation facilement. Sans cris, sans larmes avec de simples 'Tant que vous êtes heureux'. La panthère avait eu très peur de la réaction de sa mère mais même elle, avait simplement haussé les épaules « C'est bien pour toi Kagami-kun est quelqu'un de gentil et responsable contrairement à toi. ». Il n'avait même pas eu l'inspiration de protester sur la petite pique qu'elle venait de lui envoyer tellement il avait été choqué et content qu'elle accepte si facilement. Alors oui, ils étaient chanceux. Monsieur Momoi avait été le seul à réagir violemment à la nouvelle. Comme pour leur rappeler que bien évidemment l'homophobie était partout.

Même dans un moment douloureux, même la mort d'un être cher ne permet pas d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Les connards ne prennent pas de pause. Les connards ne prennent pas sur eux pour respecter la mémoire d'un défunt. Le veuf ne voulait pas savoir que son épouse avait aimé ces deux garçons autant que ses enfants, qu'ils voulaient aussi lui faire leurs adieux, que tout simplement elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient là.

Malheureusement, on n'envoie pas de cartons d'invitation pour nos obsèques, si ça avait été le cas, si elle avait dû faire un choix… C'est toi, son connard de mari, qu'elle aurait évincé de cette fête morbide. Parce que ce que ce dont cette femme a le plus souffert dans sa vie c'est d'avoir épousé un homme comme toi. Un homme intolérant, sexiste, raciste et homophobe.

A sa fête d'adieu, elle aurait invité tous ces gens déviants que tu détestes tant et les deux garçons amoureux auraient eu une place d'honneur.

Parce que cette femme souffrait de ton intolérance, de ton homophobie ordinaire.

 


End file.
